Te odio por ser tu!
by moocca83
Summary: Todo empezo por no escuchar bien y termino con dos corazones rotos y wendy en un árbol ¿quieren saber mas? pasen y lean xD
1. Chapter 1

YO como han estado espero que muy bien bueno me callo para dejarles la siguiente historia

"**ANTES QUE NADA LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA"**

**Aunque ya lo saben**

* * *

***POR TU CULPA***

-Oye Lucy me podrías hacer un favor- decía el apenado Gray

-¿are? De que se trata

-bueno no te lo puedo contar aquí ¿que tal si voy a tu casa mas tarde?

-bien … espero que no sea muy difícil

-a y antes de que se me olvide "no le digas a nadie" ¿ok?

-o ya veo Gray Fullbuster tiene un pequeño secreto ¿eh?

-SHHH! No quiero que nadie se entere

-¡YO! ¿Que están asiendo?

-nada idiota cerebro de cenizas … bueno te veo luego Lucy

-ok

-"te veo luego" ¿Qué tras con el estríper? Lucy

-AH ¿yo? Mmm pues nada jaja etto me tengo que ir

-(¬¬) ¡YO QUIERO SABER!

-creo que Grey le va a decir a Lucy que la ama- decía mira (:D)

-pero pensé que quería a lluvia .. a menos que … mierda

-haha el amor joven …

*en el parque*

Nee Natsu – decía Wendy

-¿si? ¿Qué pasa?

-p-porque me trajiste aquí- decía Wendy en un columpio siendo empujada por Natsu

-solo quería pasar el rato contigo ¿si?

-ha ho tendrá que ver que Gray y Lucy estén por ahí- decía Wendy señalando en el árbol

-¿Dónde? Jeje los encontré emm gracias Wendy –empujando un poco "fuerte"-

-kyaaaaa – gritaba Wendy al salir volando por culpa de Natsu

*detrás del árbol*

-entonces - ¿quieres ser mi novia? –decía Gray

-sii siempre te he amado gray-sama

-("llegue tarde… mierda .. espero que con el seas feliz Lucy")- saliendo corriendo antes de que lo vieran

-¿Y? asi esta bien o ¿mas romántico?-decía gray

-mmm un poco mas serio

-¿enserio? Pensé que lo lograría esta vez

-te falta poquito

-mmm ¿gray-sama? Y eso que fue

-es lo que contestaría lluvia ¿no?

Si pero te salió igualito a ella pero ..

-¿pero?

-¿!PORQUE ESTAMOS EN EL PARQUE TE DIJE QUE TE ESPERARAS?!

-Y ¿APENAS TE DAS CUNTA?

-PUES SII TENIA MUCHO VERGUENZ (¬/¬)

-PERO SI LO ASIANOS EN MI CASA PODRIA ESTAR NATSU Y EMM ESPERA …

-¡QUE!

-¡YA NO GRITES!

-lo siento

-ha bueno como decía Natsu estará ahí y se reiría de ti por eso te alcance rápido y a la vez aquí es mejor así ya no tendrás pena

-pues bueno

-bien desde el principio

-¿!OTRA VEZ?!

*después de unas horas empezaba a oscurecerse *

-HAHA estúpido gray me hizo perder el tiempo (¬¬) mas le vale que lo diga bien por que si no lo mato … mm iré a comprar comida para hace cena … me muero de hambre

-¿Lucy-san?

-¿are? ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde estas?

-aquí arriba … en el árbol

-¡¿WENDY?! ¿Cómo LLEGASTES ASTA AYA?

-bueno es una larga historia pero ¿me podría bajar?

-ha si claro … ettoo ¿Cómo?

-no lo se háblale a Happy horita lo vi pasar junto con Natsu iban para el gremio

-bien no tardo emm ya se ¡ Hirake! Hakiokyu no tobira, Aries ¡

-h-hola Sumimasen

-Aries ¿puedes cuidar a Wendy? que no se vaya a caer necesito buscar a Happy

-¡Hai! .. etto ¿Por qué no le habla a géminis? Sumimasen

-buena idea .. ha pero no a copiado a Happy solo a Gray y amm no me acuerdo jaja pero no tardo ¿si?

-e-esta bien ¿y que hago si se cae? Sumimasen

-lanzas una barrera de lana asi no le dolerá

-bien "Sumimasen"

- no tardes mucho Lucy-san

-lo prometo Wendy

*en el gremio*

-nee Natsu ¿podemos irnos a casa? Estoy cansado –decía el neko azul

-horita Happy

-¿Qué tienes? Desde la tarde te noto muy serio .. devastes haber comido un pez malo

-si algo asi Happy

-chicos voy a cerrar – decía mira en la puerta

-¡AYE!

-¿are? Te vez muy mal Natsu

-si lo se y mañana estaré peor

-¿Por qué?

-nomas vámonos Happy –caminando Asia su casa-

-Natsu .. ¿te encuentras bien? ¡ya se vamos a casa de Lucy y vemos que hizo de cena

-no estoy de humo Happy

-¿algo te hizo Lucy?

-no no es nada solo quiero dormir

-esta bien

-¡NATSU!

-¿esa es Lucy?

-los alcance .. Natsu ¿me prestas tantito a Happy?

-si llévatelo

-Huy que genio

-si ¿y?

-perdón solo quería hacerte sentir bien

-ja pues pobre nada me pude cambiar el humor ahorita

-ha ¿es sobre mi verdad?

-¿y si lo es que?

-oye Happy ve al parque hay esta Wendy atorada en una árbol

-¡AYE!

-haber señor genio que tienes ¿eh?

-nada que te importe

-¿Qué TE HICE YO PARA QUE ME TRATARAS ASI? ¿EH?

-TODO

-¿TODO? SI SOLO TE VI EN LA MAÑANA Y ME FUI CON GRAY

-YA NO IMPORTA

-¿QUE NO IMPORTA? YO ME PREOCUPO POR TI COMO PARA QUE ME ESTES JODIENDO

-YA LARGATE CON GRAY

-POR QUE YO QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO AHORA ¿NO PUEDO?

-NO YA NO

-HA ES SOLO ¿CUANDO TU QUIERAS?

-SI YA VETE

-YO SOLO QUERIA AYUDARTE PERO VEO QUE TU ESTUPIDO ORGULLO Y TU IDIOTES NO TE DEJAN-saliendo corriendo-

-"si me ayudaría que no anduvieras con ese idiota"

* * *

**!yo! espero que les gustara mañana subo la conti no olviden comentar :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡yo! ¿Cómo están? espero que muy bien ¡AQUI LES DEJO LA CONTI ¡ espero que les guste**

* * *

***-PERDONAME-***

*a la mañana siguiente*

-haha no voy a ir al gremio no me siento bien …

-*Fashback*-

-Lucy-san ¿y Happy?

-hace rato lo mande para acá ¿que no vino?

-no lo vimos Sumimasen

-bueno como sea ya no lo necesitamos

-¿Por qué?

-yo te bajare de ahí

-¿Cómo?

-es que entre en pánico y no pensé ya … Aries arroja una barrera de lana en el suelo

-HAI ¡Sumimasen!

-¿y ahora que Lucy-san?

-aviéntate a mis brazos

-pero me da miedo

-¿no confía en mi? Ven yo te agarraré ¿si?

-b-bien –kkyyyaaa- Wendy salto y callo exactamente en lo brazos de lucy pero lucy no calculo la velocidad que caía y se lastimo el brazo

-¿vez? Te dije que te atraparía "mierda mi brazo disimulare o se sentirá mal"

-gracias Lucy-san

-que tal si mañana vas a mi casa a comer y me platicas toda la historia ¿si?

-haI

-ya te puedes retirar Aries

-gracias-Sumimasen-

-*final del flashback*-

-ha bueno me apurare y iré a comprar, ¿Qué cosa? A si comida si cierto ….. que raro siento mi casa muy sola

-¿Lucy-san estas en casa?- gritaba Wendy afuera del departamento

-¡hai voy!

-bien te espero aquí

-listo ¿nos vamos?

-etto bueno … etto

-¿Qué pasa? .. Wendy

-etto .. emm … solo venia a decirte que no podre venir … Sumimasen

-¿Por qué no? .. bueno te dije ayer pero no te pregunte si ibas a salir lo siento

-ire a una misión con charle …

-ha ya veo .. bueno invitare a Natsu y Happy

-si esta bien .. etto pero

-¿Qué pasa?

-emm bueno el fue quien me arrojó al árbol sin pensarlo

-¡QUE! ¿EL? ¡LO MATO!

-pero no lo hizo a propósito (-_-U)

-¡HE! PERO AUN ASI LO MATO (¬¬)

-pero es que vio o escucho algo que no debía ver o algo así

-¿ehh? ¿Dónde?

-mm bueno estaba en el parque con el

-¡¿TE LEVO?!

-si raro ¿no? Y luego me columpió y me tiro

-¡ESE MALDITO!

-pero fue sin querer no lo mates

-bueno hoy no lo matare pero no l ose mañana .. bien me voy

-gracias Lucy … ha lo matara hoy y fue mi culpa (TT°TT)

*en el mercado*

-(estúpido Natsu ¿Cómo le puedes hacer eso a Wendy? Si te veo te mato )

-¿Lucy? –decía gray

-¿gray?

-¡gracias!

-¿porque?

-emm bueno veras se lo dije a lluvia ayer en la noche (n/n)

-¿ho? Enserio ¡FELICIDADEZ! –abrazándolo-

-¡¿Gracias?!

-jeje de nada espero QUE -¿EH?

-TE GUUUSSSSTTAA –decía el neko azu

-¡HAPPY! – UNIVOZ

-¡AYE!

-¿chicos? – decía Natsu (u.u)

-¡NATSU!

-h-hola … (u.u) ¿Qué ya están saliendo?

-¡QUE! JAJA NO lo felicito

-a órale que padre … vámonos Happy

-emm Natsu ¿quieres ir a comer a mi casa?

-veré si puedo

-¿Qué le pasa a este?

-ni idea así esta desde ayer .. bueno como sea me voy are la comida y espero que vayan

-¿segura que irán?

-¡si nunca faltan! Bueno me voy

-cuídate

*en el camino asía el gremio*

-nee Natsu ¿Qué te pasa ayer no me dijiste?

-nada importante vamos hay que aser una misión

-¿no vas a ir con Lucy?

-¡NO QUIERO!

* * *

**Ya jajá espero que sea de su agrado no olviden comentar bye los quiero**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola como esta espero que bien jeje emm bueno les dejo la conti espero que les guste**

"**Todo por ti"**

* * *

-Natsu ¿no vas a ir con Lucy?- decía el neko azul

-¡NO QUIERO!

-pero… ella

-¡QUE PARTE DE **NO** QUIERO NO ENTENDISTES!- gritaba el enojado Natsu

-yo solo… quería... Que hicieran las pases

-¿PASES? DE QUE NO ESOY PELIADA CON ELLA

-entonces ¿Por qué la evitas?- preguntaba Happy a punto de echarse a llorar

- … porque .. No quiero sentir … dolor – decía Natsu entrando al gremio

-… Natsu … -decía Happy llorando ya que no le gustaba ver a su compañero así

-¡HOLA NATSU! ¿Cómo ESTAS? – gritaba mira sin ver el aura que rodeaba a Natsu

-he estado mejor

-ho pero que malo eres mintiendo

-ha déjame si mira no estoy de humor para pelear con nadie

-¿ni siquiera con Gray? – decía mira con su chocante aura negra

-A ESE NI ME LO MENSIONES

-¿Qué? Te peleaste con el ja no que eran amigos

-NO ("menos cuando te quitan lo que es tuyo" ) bueno como sea ¿hay nuevas misiones?

-Hai y traen muy buena recompensa

-¿enserio? Genial... Iré a verlas

-¿te vas a ir con Happy y Lucy?

-no … quiero hacer esto solo- decía Natsu alejándose y yéndose a la tabla de pedidos

-HOH ya veo … ¿problemas en el paraíso? – mira tenia esa aura … maligna

-… NO … (agarrando una misión) eso pregúntaselo a gray – decía Natsu mientras se dirigía a la salida

- … no lo entiendo ¿Por qué grey?

*en casa de Lucy*

-haa veamos ¿Qué seria bien cocinar? … bueno pescado para Happy pero para Natsu .. le gusta lo picoso … mmm … bueno haber que me invento jaja

*tock tock*

- ¡voy! ¿Quién será? – Lucy estaba abriendo la puerta

-¡ Hola Lucy!

-… ¿erza? … es muy temprano para … pasa

-gracias

-emm etto y ¿Qué se te ofrece? –decía Lucy con un poco de temor

-emm bueno la verdad es algo vergonzoso ..- decía la gran titana

-¿Qué tan vergonzoso puede ser?

- .. bueno veras .. tengo un problema

-¿problema? Tu jaj ¿de que tipo?

-soy … soy .. Adicta al pastel de fresa –decía erza con lagrimitas en los ojos

-¿QQUUEE? Solo eso

-si em bueno … si es muy grabe

-pensé que era un poco mas serio

-Lucy esto es serio me como 5 pasteles diarios .. y por eso mira me prohibió acercarme a la barra asta que me curara

-haha y entonces ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar?

-… ¿tienes pastel?

-si pero es mi postre jeje y emm bueno .. no solo mio

-perdón que te interrumpa pero ¿no huele a quemado?

-¡HA MIERDA DEJE LA ESTUFA ENCENDIDA! –decía Lucy mientras volaba literalmente Asia la cocina

-¿Para quién estas cocinando? bueno se nota que te importa mucho

-emm bueno últimamente Natsu ha estado muy cortante y frio conmigo y pienso que lo hice enojar así que le estoy cocinando algo para que alómenos me perdón … pero no le digas a nadie (¬/¬)

-… ¿lo quieres mucho verdad?

-si .. espera no es etoo emm haha

-jaja ya lo sabia .. alómenos deberías ser un poco disimulada ¿no lo crees? –decía erza abriendo su refrigerador

-¿Qué? SE NO TA TANTO… que horror.

-mmasmmm qmmqmmuem temmmm – decía erza comiéndose un pedazo del pastel

-¿Qué? ¡OYE DEJA HAY!

-(TT-TT) no lo puedo evitar –llevándose otro pedazo a la boca

-dame- suéltalo erza - agarrándole el brazo

-no mi mano no me responde ¡ayuda!

-ERZA DEJALO HAHA

-¡!KYYAA!

*En el gremio*

-gray-sama ¿no ha notado nada raro?.-decía lluvia sentándose en la barra

-¿raro? Emm no la verdad .. Es muy .. Aburrido últimamente

-exacto lluvia se a dado cuenta de que ya no hay tantas peleas en el gremio en especial la de

gray-sama y Natsu

-tienes razón .. Natsu a estado muy apagado últimamente .. bueno tal vez se arregle horita

-¿horita? Que tratas de decir grey-sama

-emm bueno creo que se palio con Lucy y ella lo invitó a comer a su casa

-no sabia que Lucy era mas romántica que lluvia

-ni yo pero esperemos que esos dos terminen como nosotros ¿no mi lluvia?

-¡gray-sama!

-jaja ¿Qué ¿ es la verdad

-no creo que vaya a ir- decía mira un poco apagada

-¿Por qué no mira? Si yo estaba cuando dijo que si emm bueno dijo tal vez pero Lucy dijo …

-no se lo que haya pasado entre esos dos pero es serio

-¿serio? Mira todos saben que se quieren uno del otro … todos menos ellos- decía gray

-lluvia piensa lo mismo

-pues el se fue

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

-no lo se tomo una misión y se fue solo

-eso esto malo ¿que pasara con Lucy?

-si lo mismo se pregunta lluvia

-¡hola!- decía erza sentándose a un lado de gray

-hola ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntaba gray

-em bueno estaba con Lucy

-¿fuiste a quitarle pastel a ella también?- decía mira con su aura demoniaca

-no .. ("un poco") solo fui de visita eso es todo

-¿Qué estaba asiendo?

-emm bueno me "saco" por así decirlo ya que estaba cocinando

-…-

-¿Qué les pasa?- preguntaba erza

-es solo que Natsu se fue – decía mira

-¡¿SE FUE?! POR QUE SI EL TENI-

-él ha estado así nadie sabe por que – decía gray

-pobre Lucy- decía mira

-la verdad es que ella se esmero tanto en hacer la comida .. que será una lastima tirarla

-lluvia se siente mal por Lucy

-mira ¿A dónde fue?- preguntaba erza

- no lo se .. Solo tomo una misión y se fue

-me voy iré con Lucy –decía gray

-lluvia va contigo

-bien ¿vienes también tu mira? –preguntaba gray

-si claro ..

*en casa de Lucy*

-yeee acabe .. Espero que te guste Natsu aunque no soy muy buena cocinando hice mi mejor esfuerzo … ha solo queda esperar que llegue ….

* * *

**Yo espero que les haya gustado y perdón pero solo podre subirlo los viernes o los jueves **

**By los quiero y no olviden comentar**


	4. Chapter 4

**YO antes de empezar lo siento por no haber actualizado es que era semana de entregar proyectos y tenia muchas cosas pero lo bueno que volví yehh jaja okei les dejo el siguiente cap espero que les guste**

* * *

"**SIN AMOR Y CON ODIO"**

-Ya es muy tarde creo que no vendrá… es raro .. je el nunca falta a ningún lado tal vez llegue tarde pero siempre viene … tal vez ya no me quiera … mas - decía la decepcionada Lucy-

-¡Lucy!- gritaban desde afuera del departamento

-¡será Natsu ¡ …. Pasa

-Lucy … - decía gray

-ha eres tu pensé … que eras

-¿Natsu? El no vendrá Lucy el .. se fue – decía gray sentándose en el sillón

-no … vendrá ¿Por qué? El me dijo que

-Lucy … ha estado actuando muy raro últimamente …. Tal vez

-sigue enojado conmigo? Que le hice yo para que se pusiera asi ¿ehe? Gray responde

-Lucy cálmate – decía gray abrazándola

-NO! NO QUIERO ¿Por qué? YO LO QUIERO PORQUE NO LO PUEDE ENTENDER… YO NO … YO –decía Lucy casi a punto de llorar

-cálmate Lucy … me dijo mira que estaba … como decepcionado – decía gray

-¿decepcionado? ¿de mi? .. no lo entiendo …

-ha bueno ya se descansa mañana veremos todo esto ¿si? .. no quiero que te alteres mas de lo que ya estas – decía gray levantando a Lucy y acostándola en la cama

-… gracias …. Gray – decía Lucy con lagrimas saliendo poco a poco

-ya sebes que aquí me tienes ¿si?... descansa –decía gray saliendo del cuarto

-.. descansar … después de todo lo que trate de hacerte – levantándose y dirigiéndose asia la cocina- nunca he cocinado .. nunca había echo nada por Nadie … y ahora que lo hago .. Resulta así ja que estúpida fui … -tirando todo al suelo- ¡ YA NUNCA MAS … NUNCA NUNCA …. ME ENAMORARE DE ALGUIEN ESTUPIDO COMO TU NATSU! – después de gritar y destrozar todo se echo a llorar como nunca lo ha hecho - ¡SOY UNA IDIOTA! ¡TE ODIO!

*A la mañana siguiente en el gremio *

-¿y como lo tomo?- preguntaba Erza

-muy mal nunca la había visto así .. nunca – decía gray

-mira ya sabes que misión tomo Natsu? – preguntaba juvia

-si y tardara en regresas

-eso no me importa entre mas dure mas ayudaremos a Lucy – decía grey

-¿Cuánto tiempo? – preguntaba erza

-3 meses .. es un tiempo muy corto ¿no lo creen?

-si bueno así no avanzaremos nada – decía gray

-si yo te esperare aquí gray-sama –decía juvia

-¿A dónde vas gray?- preguntaba erza

-con Lucy si queremos volverla a ver como era antes necesitamos ayudarla cuanto antes

-bien yo también voy .. Mira quédate aquí y nos hablas si hay un cambio en la misión de Natsu- decía erza

-si eso hare .. Cuiden muy bien a Lucy ¿si? – gritaba mira desde la barra

-si lo haremos – univoz

*en casa del lucy*

-¿q-que hora es? … ahah me duele mi cabeza …... no ire al gremio hoy talvez mañana .. que ha pasado … haha mi cabeza … ¿Por qué esta todo tirado? … ("olvida") ¿Quién esta hay? ("olvídalo") … ¡QUIEN ERES! DEJAME SOLA ("tu") ..QUE ES ESTO .. NO AQUÍ NO HAY NADIE ("déjame salir") ¿salir? .. ¿quien eres tu? … ("soy tu pero mejor") ¿mejor? ¿otro yo? No entiendo .. déjame en paz ("tu esta muerta") ¡QUE YO NO ESO NO! YO SIGO AQUÍ YO .. SOLA .. SOLA … SOLA ("siempre hemos estado solas") ¡DEJAME! –gritaba Lucy que a perdió su razón y su corazón

-¿lucy? – decía erza

-¿Quién ERES TU? … DEJAME YA NO TE DEJARE SALIR … BASTA …

-¡GRAY! LUCY NO ESTA BIEN SUBE RAPIDO – gritaba erza al tratar de agarra a lucy

-¿¡QUE PASA ERZA!?.. LUCY –grey solo veía a lucy tirada en el piso gritando y llorando

-Lucy cálmate estarás bien .. por favor .. Lucy – gritaba erza

- ¡DEJAME EN PAZ! NO TE SOPORTO DEJAME … DEJAME … DEJAME … QUIERO ESTAR SOLA ..- decía Lucy en posición fetal

-erza tenemos que llevarla al hospital ¡YA! – decía gray agarrando a Lucy en los brazos y saliendo corriendo

-si

*en el hospital*

-ya esta mejor le pusieron unos calmantes para que se tranquilizara – decía erza

-no lo entiendo ella estaba bien ayer cuando la deje .. ¿Qué le paso? –preguntaba grey

- entre en estado de shock pero no tengo ni la menor idea de como paso pero es serio … tendremos que decirle al master que tomaremos unas vacaciones

-¿vacaciones? Ha entiendo si eso seria lo mejor pero … sigo preocupado ¿Por qué actúa así? – decía gray

-¿tu no arias lo mismo? Si supieras que juvia te dejara plantado y se fuera por un tiempo … y pero aun que esta enojado contigo por ninguna razón –decía erza

-si pero ¿no es mucho? –preguntaba gray

-¿no vistes sus ojos verdad?

-no ¿Por qué?- preguntaba gray

-estaban apagados como si la Lucy que conociéramos ya no estuviera … es como si ella estuviera muerta – decía erza

-¡QUE! Estas loca o que .. ella no esta muerta … ella esta aquí con nosotros

-su cuerpo pero su corazón murió ayer .. al saber que Natsu la odiaba y estaba decepcionado de ella – decía erza

-entonces Ella ¿no es la misma?- preguntaba gray

-no será Lucy por fuera pero por dentro esta vacía … ¿si lo notaste verdad?

-¿que hablaba sola? Si ¿esta loca?

-no es emm como explicarlo … todo el mundo esconde partes que no quieren que conozca y se van formando como otro pero negativo … en pocas palabras es el mal de Lucy ..

-¿yo también tengo eso? –preguntaba gray

-todo el mundo .. aunque nunca lo había visto yo … - decía erza

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Como podemos ayudarla?- preguntaba gray

-no lo se … tal vez si asemos que recapacite y tome control de ella misma tal vez vuelva a a ser la misma de antes

-¿tal vez? … esta bien ¿Cuándo empezamos?

-mañana nos iremos lejos de aquí … ha y una cosa no podemos dejar que vuelva a ver a Natsu … -decía erza

-¿Por qué no? El se preocupara si no la ve …

-el provoco esto si se recupera y lo vuelve a ver no se que pueda pasar ….

-esta decidido ¡NO DEJARMES QUE LA VEAZ NATSU!- decía gray

* * *

**Bien no sabia muy bien que escribir bueno el como pero trate de hacerlo lo mas bonito sin ser goren jeje bien el viernes subo la conti espero que les haya gustad bye bye **


	5. Chapter 5

**Konichiwa – perdon por durar añosss para actualizar pero mejor tarde que nunca bien les dejo la conti :3 - **

"**El tiempo no olvida"**

* * *

*después de una corta recuperación en el hospital (3 dias) lucy, erza y gray se dirigen al gremio

-¡lucy¡- gritaba levy

-h-hola .. levy – decía lucy

-¡lucy¡ -decia cana

-¿te sientes mejor?- preguntaba levy

-si un poco aturdida pero … -decia lucy que se centava en la mesa

-¡tomen¡ -decia mira acercando jugos para todos los que estaban en la mesa

-gracias mira- decía erza

-y .. ¿el master?- preguntaba gray

-en su oficina como siempre

-bien .. gray quédate aquí con lucy iré a hablar con el master –decia erza

-bien no tardes mucho

-gray ... ¿ella es lucy? –preguntaba cana

-eso creo …

-lu-chan era mas .. sonriente – decía levy

-no te preocupes .. se pondrá mejor – decía gray con una gran sonrisa

-¿enserio? –univos

-si confíen en mi ¿si?

-bien … te llevas la gran sonrisa del gremio en tus manos … cuídala bien –decia mira

-¡gray vomnos¡ -decia ersa

-bien .. vamos lucy –decia gray agarrándola del brazo

-a .. ¿donde?- decía la desorientada rubia

-a tu casa … ¿si puedes? –deia gray

-si claro …

-Gray-sama … -decia juvia

-juvia .. yo … lo siento –decia gray

-¿Por qué? –preguntaba juvia

-por no estar contigo –decia gray que se dirigía asia la puerta

-gray-sama …

*en la casa de lucy*

-lucy alista toda tu ropa nos vamos en edia hora –decía erza

-b-bien –decia lucy mientras subía al segundo piso

-y bien .. ¿ no me vas a decir? - preguntaba gray

-¿decir que? – sentándose en una silla

-que te dijo el master – decía gray sentándose en el sillón

-nada importante- decía erza

-¿y tu que le dijiste? – preguntaba gray

-nada de lo que no sepa –decia erza

-¿se lo dijiste todo? –preguntaba gray

-no tod la mayoría el ya lo sabia – decía mira que se dirigía asía la cocina

-no vayas erza –decia gray

-¿Por qué no? –

-debe de estar igual como antes – decía gray

-¿tirado?

-si ¿no lo crees?-

-pues (en la cocina) aquí no hay nada .. a mira una nota

* * *

***Mira estuvo aquí***

**Atención chicos no se cuando regrese Natsu hable al encarado de la misión y me dijo que Natsu nunca llego ¡puede llegar en cualquier momento¡**

* * *

-¡QUE! –gritaba gray

-¿Dónde estará? – decía erza

-QUE IMPORTA TENEMOS QUE IRNOS DE AQUÍ ¡YA! –gritaba gray

-cálmate .. no pongamos a lucy en esta situación –decia erza

-bien .. ¿no dice fecha? –preguntaba gray

-si es .. de ayer

-bueno tenemos tiempo … ¿Qué ases erza? –decia gray

-mamamvmdmfm ¡mdsmasfm¡ -decia erza comiendo pastel

-¡OYE DEJA AHÍ!- ya viste lo que dice

-¿que cosa?

* * *

**PARA QUE TE MEJORES TE HIZE UN PASTEL …MIRA**

**P.D: SI TE LEES ESTO ERZA DEJA EL PASTEL O YA VERAS..**

**¡QUE TE MEJORES!**

* * *

-jajajaja ... mira … se pasa …jajaj –decia el burlón de gray

-ha .. ha ..que gracioso ¬¬ -decia erza con una aura que intimida a cualquiera

-eh… e-eera una pequeña broma –decia gray -_-U

-NO LE HAYO LA GRACIA-decia la furiosa erza

-¡listo! ¿nos vamos? –decia lucy bajando de las escaleras

-s-si – decía erza guardando el trozo de pastel

-jaja si vámonos jaja

-te voy a matar gray

-no no emmm ¿te ayudo lucy? –decia gray casi llorando

-gracias –decia lucy

-¿te siente mejor? –preguntaba erza

-si mejor que he vuelto a mi casa .. aunque no vamos . de nuevo –decia lucy

-bien te ves mejo (algo …. Falta en tus ojos) .. bien vámonos aa la playa –decia gray todo emocionad

-HAII –univoz

-AYE-sir –gritaba el neko azul

-¿happy? ¿Dónde as estado? –preguntaba erza

-me fui a buscar a Natsu .. pero no lo encontré .. yy ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntaba el neko

-¿"vamos"? jaja ¿iras tu también? –preguntaba gray

-aye .. ¿somos un equipo lo recuerdan? –decia Happy

-si pero …. Olvídalo decía erza que empezaba a caminar

-como sea –decia gray que alcanzaba a erza

-vamos .. Happy – dice lucy

-aye … ¿Qué tienes lucy? –preguntaba Happy

-vámonos (para que le preguntas Happy= –gritaba gray

-estoy bien ..decia al tratar de a ser una sonrisa

( ella no puede ser lucy .. algo le paso y lo voy a descubrir) ¡ESPERENME! –gritaba el neko

-¿Qué esperas Happy? –decia erza

-…-¿?

-hola …. Chicos

-… no puede ser –decia gray

-¿NATSU? –gritaba erza

-bien me voy

-si ya lárgate ( espero que no lo veas lucy) –decía gray

-si ya me voy –decia Natsu

-y luego me comí un pez bien grande … ¡NATSU! –decia Happy mientras caminaba junto a lucy

-hola ¿te están cuidando bien? … decía Natsu

-aye siempre Natsu .. ¿Dónde has estado? –preguntaba Happy

-en la misión .. je .. je –decia Natsu sin percatar que la rubia se acercaba

-chicos vámonos- gritaba lucy sin notar a Natsu

-¿lucy? … hola –decia Natsu

-hola … ¿natsu? Verdad … bien vámonos –decia la rubi

-¿te encuentras bien? .. te noto algo diferente –decia Natsu agarrándola del brazo

-si estoy bien-tratando de sonreír y que no salieran las lagrimas- aunque he estado mejor-decia la rubia

-… esa no es tu sonrisa .. ¿algo te paso? –decia Natsu sin soltar su muñeca

-suéltame me lastimas- jalando su brazo- si te importara tanto .. no lo olvidarías ¿no? –decia la rubia

-¿olvidar? .. yo no ..mierda ¿te refieres a la comida que me invitaste? –decia Natsu muy preocupado

-te espere … y te espere… y te espere… pero nunca llegaste …-decia lucy a punto de llorar

-¡YA DEJALA EMPAZ!-decia erza

-¿Qué les pasa? .. yo no le hice nada a ella …. Ella si lo hizo .. –decia Natsu

-¿YO NUNCA TE HIZE NADA! –decia lucy muy histérica

-ya vámonos … el no es importante –decia gray que empezaba a caminar

-SI LARGATE .. TU ERES EL CAUSANTE DE TODO ESTO –gritaba Natsu

-¿YO? YO NO DEJO PLANTADO A UN AMIGO .. –gritaba gray

-NUNCA HUVIERA PASADO NADA SI TU .. NO ESTARIAS CON ELLA –decia natsu

-¿Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA CON QUEN ESTE? –decia gray

-ME IMPORTA MUCHO .. SI ES A LA PERSONA QUE YO QUIERO PROTEGER..- decía Natsu

-NO ME IMPORTA VAMONOS LUCY (agarrándola del brazo y llevándosela arrastrando)

-HA AHORA HUYES … IDIOTA- decía Natsu

-escucha Natsu .. no te acerque a lucy de nuevo .. no la quiero ver sufrir otra vez –decia erza mientras trataba de alcanzar a gray

-HAAAAAAA .. yo no quiero alejarme mas de ella … la amo –decía Natsu casi a punto de llora

* * *

**Yeeeehhy termine si tengo tiempo mañana subo la conti .. bien no olviden comentar o decime lo que quieran todo es bienvenido .. oquei**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola como les prometí les traigo la continuación de la historia y espero que les guste**

* * *

**Entre risas y llanto**

* * *

*Después de esa "tan agradable" encuentro con Natsu , Lucy y los demás fueron de vacaciones a la playa o bueno eso creía lucy de lo que se trataba

-yeeehhe ¡a entrenar! –decia erza

-e-etto ¿… no venimos a descansar? –preguntaba lucy

-si erza a "descansar" – decía gray

-haha pero .. esque yo .. haaaa esta bien (TT-TT) –decia la titana quitándose su armadura

-yoshhh a jugar –gritaba gray

-¡AYE- SIR!- univoz

-bien primero asemos una competencia de castillos de arena – decía erza

-bien .. les ganare –gritaba gray

-claro que no –decia la rubia un poco mas animada

-¡eso creen! –re-equipamiento –gritaba erza

-ahah tramposa –ice make- gritaba gray

-¿EHEH? NO ES JUSTO A EN ESE CASO -¡virgo! –decia lucy

-¡ES HORA DE MI CASTIGO! –gritaba virgo

-¡NO! ¡ME AYUDARAS HA ASER UN CASTILLO DE ARENA! –decia lucy

-¿y después viene mi castigo? –decia virgo

-QUE NO .. VAMOS ERZA Y GRAY NOS LLEVAN LA DELANTERA

-ELLOS NO GANARAN YO SOY ESPECIALISTA EN CONTROL DE LA TIERRA Y ELLOS NO –decía virgo mientras se hundía en la arena

-bien yo te ayudare

-no es necesario princesa yo ya termine – decía virgo desde la gran fortaleza que había creado de 20 pisos

-c-creo que te pasaste je –je –je –decia lucy con muchas gotitas de sudor

-eso no es justo-decia gray que terminaba su gran castillo de .. hielo

-haha .. lucy .. felicidades ganaste… tu premio es .. un pastel de fresa (TT_TT mi pastel creía que seria mio) –decia erza

-g-gracias .. pero ¿no es este pastel el que estaba en mi casa? –preguntaba lucy

-je.- .je- .je- …. Perodon me lo traje .. golpéame si es necesario –decia erza

-no no no es necesario de todos modos lo iva a traer para compartirlo todo –decia lucy cortando el pastel en 4 rebanadas

-gracias lucy … ( ya se por que el idiota de Natsu te quiere) .. ha se me olvidaba .. tengo que hacer algo ya vuelvo –decía gray

-princesa yo también me marcho .. –decia virgo

- bueno ha si toma –dándole otro pastel- compártelo de los demás –decia lucy

-¿DE DONDE SACASTES ESE? –gritaba erza

-como vi que ya no estaba el pastel de mira cuando llegamos a qui compre una mas grande .. –decia lucy

-HAAAAAAAAA YO QUIERO PROBAR –decia erza

-NO es para loki que cumple años –decia lucy

-¿se acordó princesa? –preguntaba virgo

-si bueno algo asi … -no quiero ser diabética a erza- jaja –decia lucy con una gran sonrisa

-que hermosa …. (n/n) – decía gray

-HAHA ¿Qué cosa? –preguntaba lucy

-tu sonrisa ase mucho que no la veía

-tienes razón gray .. es linda –decia erza

-siii (de lo que te pierdes Natsu)

***en el gremio***

-nee Natsu ¿Por qué no fuimos con los demás a la playa' –decia el neko

- porque no me quieren cerca de .. lucy –decia Natsu

-hoho … hablando de lucy … ¿Qué le paso?- preguntaba Happy

-no lo se creo que le afecto que no fuera a comer a su casa .. jaja nomas ase un berrinche porque no fui a su casa jaja .. que niña jaja (aunque yo quería ir) –decia Natsu

-pero … ella en verdad te quiere natsu –decia el neko

-si me quisiera tanto no estaría con gray –decia Natsu

-¿gray? … que no el esta con juvia –decia Happy

-sii el me la gano

-… nee Natsu creo que estas muy equivocado –decia Happy

-¿Por qué? Si yo los escuche ese die en el parque

-yo no escuche nada .. pero ..?Wendy no estaba ahí también? –decia el neko azul

-sii .. también lo seguro lo escucho- decía Natsu

-¿Por qué no le preguntas? Mira esa con charle –decia el neko

-bien te comprobare lo que dijo .. vamos

-Hola Natsu-san –decia la pequeña Wendy

-neko barón –decia charle

-¿tu estabas …. –mierda olvide que la arroje a un árbol – decía Natsu

-¿Dónde estaba yo eheh? –decia Wendy

-¿sabes con quien esta saliendo .. gray? –decia Natsu

-emm bueno … creo que esta con juvia .. –decia Wendy

-QUEEE .. COMO ES POSIBLE .. EL … … LUCY –decia Natsu

-¿lucy? .. ella se fue de vacaciones con erza-san y gr- la pequeña no pudo terminar ya que Natsu se avía ido

-idiota …. Lo entendió mal –decia mira que había escuchado todo

***en el hotel***

-bien me dare un baño rápido y vamos al cine ¿si? –decia lucy

-claro . solo no te tardes –decia erza

-.. si claro .. –decia gray

-haaa descansare un poco .. –decia erza acostándose en la cama

-sii este dia .. es el mejor –decia gray

-¿Por qué? –

-porque lucy ya esta mes feliz .. ya puede sonreír .. solo falta algo –decia gray

-¿Qué cosa?

-pues el brillito que siempre tiene en los ojos –decia gray

-¿Cómo que le estas poniendo mucha atención a lucy no lo crees? –decia erza

-no lo suficiente –dcia gray

-¿Cómo? .. explícame- decía erza

tengo ni la menor de la idea pero ..

-¿pero? –preguntaba erza

-descubrí por que Natsu la ama –decia gray

-¿también lo escuchaste? –preguntaba erza

-si .. me dolió dejarlo asi .. pero el se lo busco

-si estoy de acuerdo contigo .. pero ¿se desintegrara el equipo? –preguntaba erza

-no lo se .. lo mas probable es que si –decia gray

-mm que mal .. me divertí mucho –decia erza

-si lo se ..yo también –decia gray

- pero .. ya veremos con el tiempo que pasa

-oye erza .. creo que me esta pasando algo raro- decía gray

-¿Qué sucede? ¿es algo malo? –preguntaba erza

-creo que me estoy enamorando de Lucy –decía gray

-que no puede ser- decía erza

-(sumimasen .. gray .. yo lo sigo amando) –decia lucy detrás de la puerta

* * *

**Bien termine .. emm bueno espero que les gustara .. los veo el próximo no lo se talvez mañana o asta el miércoles veremos que pasa jeje bien me voy no olviden comentar o sugerir regañarme lo que quieran todo es bienvenido **** bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola como una sorpresa adelante el capitulo jeje es que ando de buenas :D bien los dejo con la conti y espero que les guste**

* * *

**"un nuevo amigo"**

-haha se me olvido mi ropa – decía lucy que se dirigía asía el curto

-creo que me empiezo a enamorar de lucy

-¿aha quien será? –decia lucy escondiéndose detrás de la puerta

-¿pero que pasara con juvia? .. gray

-haha esa es la voz de erza … entonces quien dijo eso es gray –decia lucy retirándose de la puerta

-no lo se pero creo que seria que no fuera con ustedes al cine –decia gray

-mm ¿pero que le diras a lucy? –preguntaba erza

-no lo se que no me siento bien o algo asi –decia gray

-si eso quieres .. bien vamos al comedor .. quiero probar los pasteles de fresa aquí –decia erza

-n-no te cansas ¿de comer pastel verdad? Si quieres yo te ayudo a comértelo –preguntaba gray

-NO ME VUELVAS A PREGUNTAR ESO .. SOLO SON MIOS ¿ENTENDISTES?-decia no mas bien reclamaba erza

-bien .. muy mala pregunta –decia gray con muchas gotitas de sudor en la cara

-¿chicos? –preguntaba lucy

-Qué rápido te bañaste .. –decia erza

-jeje bueno … es que .. –algo trataba de decir lucy

-¿Qué? No balbuces –decia gray

-¿Cuándo regresaremos al gremio? –preguntaba lucy

-¿te sientes mejor? –preguntaba erza

-emm si supongo –decia lucy mientras se sentaba en la cama

- ¿segura? .. bueno vamos al cine- decía gray que se dirigía asia la puerta

-emm .. sobre eso ¿podrianos ir después? .. estoy cansada –decia lucy acostándose en la cama

-¿cansada? .. bueno si asi quieres … bien las dejo me voy a mi habitación -decia gray que se dirigía al siguiente cuarto

-bueno .. ya que no vamos al cine .. me voy al comedor .. bien… adiós… luvy- decía erza

-espera … NO QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS A COMER UN PASTEL ENTERO TU SOLA … TE PONDRAS MAL …. ¿ME ENTENDISTES ERZA? –gritaba lucy

-b-bien .. de todos modos no iva a comer pastel – jeje – (hahah no TT-TT) decía erza mientras lloraba mental mente

-jajaja .. que linda .. jaja .. bien la seguiré para comprobarlo jaaja –desia lucy mientras cerraba la puerta

*en el restauran*

-señorita ¿Qué va a ordenar ¿ -decia el mesero que atendía a erza

-quiero .. mmm .. hah todo se ve delicioso –decia erza

-si me permite asarle una sugerencia .. le podría traer el- el mesero ni termino de hablar por que erza vio algo muy importante

-ya se que quiero me trai todos los pasteles de fresa que tengo –decia no exijia erza

-¿esta segura? Son 10 pasteles diferentes .. y bueno –

QUE ME LOS TRAIGA DIJE –gritaba erza

-hai

-te encontré e-r-z-a jaja –decia lucy atrás de una planta

-las plantas no son buenas sitas –decia un joven bien guapo de ojos azules

-¿Qué? Para tu información estoy cuidando a una amiga –decia lucy agachada

-a si ¿y quien es? –preguntaba el joven guapo

-la que esta por la ventana –apuntaba lucy

-aha la pelirroja bonita y alta y bien bu-

-SI ELLA ¬¬ ¿y tu que o que porque estas aquí? –preguntaba lucy

- no pues venia a cenar con un amigo pero se enfermo y aquí contigo

-haha bueno .. me voy –decia lucy casi corriendo

-¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar conmigo? –preguntaba el .. alguien

-bueno .. pero lejos de erza porque si me ve me mata-decia lucy casi llorando

-jaja lejos de la buenota pelirroja ¿Por qué?

-me mata si ve que la sigo .. por que –decía lucy mientras se sentaba en una mesa cercas de la ventana –irónicamente a un lado de erza –

-jaja bueno asi tengo buena vista –decia el joven

-¬¬ eres un maldito te dije que no quería estar aquí –decia lucy

-etto ¿es saludable que tu amiga la buenota se coma tantos pasteles?

-QUE ¡ERZA SCARLET! ¿Qué TE DIJE? –decia lucy con un tono de madre regañando a su hijo

-p-pero luceee –no es justo .. yo quiero pastel O ME LO LLEVAR A LA FUERZA –decia erza con su tono as algo y te mato

-NO PUEDES COMER TANTA AZUCAR .. ACUERDATE DE LO QUE DIJO MIRA –decia lucy

-bien tu ganas pero nomas me llevo este jaja –decía erza que había dejado 1 pastel solamente de los 10

-si que tienes amigos raros –decia el joven

-sii lo se pero asi es mi gremio y asi lo quiero –decia lucy

-bienn .. ¿quie quieres de cenar? Yo te ivito ..

-¿pero ni siquiera me conoces? –decia lucy

-aquí nos conoceremos mejor .. es que me agradas .

-haha bien .. me llamo Lucy Heartfilia ¿y tu? –preguntaba lucy

-yo me llamo Sting Eucliffe mucho gusto –decía el rubio

-jaja lindo nombre y ¿eres mago? –preguntaba lucy

-emm sii soy un dragón slayer –decía Sting

-genial .. –decia lucy

-¿no te sorprende que sea emm como un dragón? -preguntaba Sting

-emm pues no ya conozco 3 y contigo son 4 jeje –decia Lucy viendo el menú

-a .. ¿Quiénes son los otros que conoces? –preguntaba Sting

-al de hiero ,aire y fuego .. ¿Por qué? –decia lucy

-haha ¿conoces a Natsu? Jaja que bien –decía el rubio

Pues como no estoy en el mismo gremio que el

-¿enserio ¿ .. eso esta genial –decia Sting

-si .. claro ..perdón pero me tengo que ir .. no me siento bien .. adiós Sting –decia lucy que se dirigía a la puerta

-bien ¿mañana puedo verte verdad? –preguntaba Sting

-claro .. si es que todavía no me voy de regreso al gremio

-bien .. adiós lucy –decia sting

*En el cuarto de gray*

-¿Diga?

-gray soy yo mira .. Natsu me ha estado preguntando por su paradero ¿Dónde esta? –decia mira

-en la playa .. ya lo sabias ¿no? –decia gray

-si pero ¿Qué sucedió no me han dicho nada? –decia mira

-lucy esta mucho mejor creo que nos quedaremos dos días mas solamente –decia gray

Bien …. ¿algo te pasa gray? Estas muy serio –decia mira

-no es nada importante bien me voy necesito dormir –decia gray

-bien ha oye yo esto-

-gray-sama ¿esta bien? .. que alegría .. juvia lo extraña ..

-juvia .. no te preocupes todo saldrá bien ¿si? –decia gray

-hai .. confió en usted gray-sama .. bien lo dejo .. me voy .. juvia lo ama –decia juvia antes de colgar

-yo … también (creo) –decia gray

* * *

**Bien el jueves les subo la conti si espero que les aya gustado el capitulo .. bye**


	8. Chapter 8

Hola ¿Cómo están? .. espero que mucho mejor que yo jeje bien les dejo la conti espero que les guste

* * *

**"Te lo dije"**

* * *

- ¡buenos días! –decia lucy

-hola ¿estas mas.. animada o ya estoy loco? –preguntaba gray

-jaja no estoy bien .. no como erza jaja –decia lucy

-si que raro que se enfermara jaja y solo por comer pastel jaja – decía gray

-c-callense ust u-ustedes no saben como me siento –decia erza con la cara blanca

-jaja mira erza un pastel –decia lucy apuntando el refri

-QUE NO YA NO QUIERO HAA KYA –gritaba erza debajo de la cama

-jaja no puedo creer que la gran titana le tenga miedo a los pasteles jaja –decia gray

-jaja si lo sete lo advertí y no solo yo también mira –decia lucy

-c-callense ¿mañana regresamos al gremio? –preguntaba erza

-si claro jaja te vez tan linda erza .. el verde te cae muy bien –decia lucy

-c-calate .. mierda –decia erza que salía corriendo asia el baño

-jajajaja jajaj se lo dije jaja –decia lucy que estaba atacada de risa

-jaja sii linda ¿lla quieres regresar al gremio? –preguntaba gray

-si .. extraño mi casa .. a mira .. levy asta sonare raro pero extraño a Natsu –decia lucy

-¿encerio? Jaja creo que ya estas mejor jaja –decia gray agarrándole la cabeza como niña pequeña

-jaja bien bien .. ya déjame …¬¬ -decia lucy

-tan linda cuando te enojas –segua asiéndolo – tan linda –decia gray

-si .. ya se .. grey – déjame – YA DEJAME ME DESPEINAS –decia enojada lucy

-jaja como si estuvieras bien peinada jaaja –y lo siguia asiendo – jaja –decia gray

-ya pues déjame … gray .. YA GRAY NO ES BONITO AH QUE SIENTES SI YO TE AGO ASI EH-asia lo mismo pero le aplastaba la cabeza- VERDAD QUE NO ES LINDO VERDAD EH –decia lucy

Bien entiendo .. YA DETENTE LUCY .. YA –decia gray empujando a lucy de la silla

-grocero .. bien me ire a bañar e iremos a emm al cien que te parece –decia lucy

-me suena bien .. ¿y erza? .. estará bien –preguntaba gray

-si claro ella es muy fuerte .. emm oye .. ¿si le hablas a juvia para salir todos?- preguntaba lucy

-hablarle .. claro no hay problema .. jeje . bien – decía gray que salía del cuarto

-jeje que bueno

*-tock tock-*

-voy .. porfavor que no se por favor .. –decia lucy mientras se acercaba asia la puerta

-hola Lucy .. –decia un sonriente rubio

-h-hola Sting ¿c-como me encontraste? –preguntaba lucy

-pues algo que me agrade no lo dejo ir tan fácil mente .. y ¿puedo pasar? –preguntaba Sting

-ha a si claro pasa ponte cómodo –decia lucy

- y bien ¿estás sola? o estas con tu amiga la buenota .. esa peliroja –decia Sting

-si y su nombre es E-R-Z-A ¿entendiste? –decia la furiosa de lucy

-jaja me gustas cundo estas enojada –decia Sting

-ah ahora resulta que .. ¿Qué? –decia lucy

-ah que me gustas .. enojada –decia Sting con un ligero sonrojo

-aa espera me conociste apenas ayer y ¿ya te gusto?- preguntaba lucy

-pues si .. ¿cres que bromeo?- decía Sting que se acercaba a la rubia

-jeje .. ya .. sufrí suficiente para volverlo a intentar –decia la rubia apartándose de Sting

-¿y? .. que tal si yo te ayudo a olvidarlo –decia Sting a escasos centímetros de los labios de lucy

-yo .. .. yo .. –Sting estaba a punto de besar a la rubia ..

-¡LUCY! ¿Quién es tu amigo? –decia erza

-hola ..-apartándose muy rápido de la rubia- come pasteles –desia Sting

-¿me conoces? –preguntaba erza

-mm ayer te vi comiendo como em creo que eran 10 pasteles ¿no? Lucy –decia Sting

-creo que si -_-U –estúpido Sting- –decia lucy

-jaja creo que te vez muy mal de verde –decia Sting

-otro déjenme asi .. ¿Dónde esta gray? –preguntaba erza

-le dije que le hablara a juvia para ir al cine todos juntos –decia lucy

-ya veo … ¿Quién eres tu? –preguntaba erza

-a si perdón yo soy Sting ..em si .. jeje –decia Sting

-ya se quién eres … eres de .. uhg .. mierda –decia erza que iba coriendo asia el baño

-jaja te lo dije .. ahahaha .. creo que ya esta curada de su adicción al pastel jaa –decia lucy

-haha ¿adicta al pastel? HAHA JAJA YA LO VI TODO JAJA – decía Sting

-jaja ya se jaja .. creo que mira ya la dejara entrar a comer al gremio jaja –decia lucy sentándose en el sillón

-jaja .. ¿yo también puedo ir? –preguntaba Sting

-emm .. a al cine .. mm claro porque no jeje –decia lucy muy sonriente

-bien me voy tengo que cuidar de otro enfermo jaja .. te veo luego lucy –decia Sting que seraba la puerta

-HAHA lucy .. es .. raro .. aunque no lo creas se parece mucho y me recuerda a ti.. Natsu –decia lucy

-¡LUCY! ME DIJO JUVIA QUE BIENE EN CAMINO ASI QUE VAMOS –decia gray tirando la puerta

-ha claro etoo .. ¿puedo llevar a un amigo? –preguntaba lucy

-claro .. esoera .. ¿Cuál amigo? .. lucy –preguntaba gray

-jeje uno nuevo .. lo conocí em ayer al encontrar a erza comiendo esos pasteles jaja –decia lucy muy alegre

-haaaaaa esta bien .. pero una cosita ¬¬ que no se aproveche de ti o ya vera como le va –decia gray con tono sobreprotector

-jaja claro que no .. solo lo vere hoy mañana regresamos al gremio ¿si? –decai lucy que se dirigía asía su cuarto

.bien .. las veo en el lobby en …3 horas .. creo que eso será suficiente para que se arreglen ¿no lo crees? JAJA –decia gray

-si .. ¬¬ haa te odio –decia lucy cerrando la puerta

-HAHA JAJA .. bien lo siento .. iré a ver si llega juvia

*en el gremio*

-KKKYYAA IRE A VER A MI AMADO GRAY-SAMA .. ¿Qué ME PUEDO PONER? .. HAHA NO LO SE BIEN VEAMOS .. HAA YA SE EMPACO MUCHAS COSAS Y AYA LE DIGO A MI GRAY-SAMA QUE SE PUEDE PONER JUVIA … VERE A GRAY-SAMA …. –gritaba como loca juvia

-ya cálmate juvia .. me dijo gray que no iban a durar mas tiempo haya .. creo que volverán dentro de una semana mas –decia mira

-TANTO NO .. NO .. NO MEJOR ME IRE YA BIEN .. JUVIA TE VERA MAS TARDE MIRA-decia juvia saliendo corriendo del gremio

-nee Natsu .. escuchaste –decia el neko

-si Happy .. vamos a seguir a juvia hasta donde esta lucy – decía Natsu des de el fondo del gremio

-sabía que escuchabas .. Natsu –decía mira con su diabólica aura

* * *

**Yo termine los veo mañana o hasta el jueves bien ah no olviden comentar , criticarlo dar sugerencias todo es bienvenido si bien bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola FELIZ NAVIDAD em atrasado jeje y pero bueno bien mm se que no eh actualizado mm bien me tome una vacaciones cortas o algo asi bien les dejo la cont espero que les guste**

* * *

"**Mi gran plan"**

* * *

-¡haber lucy vuélvelo a decir! –decia una peliroja muy molesta

-AHH .. bien .. invite a sting al cine con nosotros .. ¿bien?

-¿p-p-pero PORQUE? SI LO CONOCES ASE .. .. .. 2 DIAS CASI ¿NO? … -decia la titania

-p-pero ¿Qué tiene de malo? El es MI amigo y la de la idea soy yo –decia lucy

-si pero … bien … tu ganas –decia erza

-yey le aviso a gray que ya nos vamos o emm ¿mas tarde?-preguntaba lucy

-mm aver … aver como explicarlo .. tu tuviste la grandiosa idea de ir al cine mientras yo casi me muero por "esas cosas" y le dices a gray que le hable a juvia para que venga … a ya mencione que casi me muero y emm creo que es todo a no y invitas a tu "amiguito" y no nos preguntas .. ha y ya te quieres ir .. bien –decia erza a punto de estallar

-e-erza .. yo solo jugaba se que todavía esta enferma pero le dije a gray que nos diera tiempo emm para alistarnos y para esperar a juvia .. etto .. –decia lucy a punto de correr

-b-bien en una .. no dos .. o tres.. mejor cuatro horas nos vamos –decia erza

-¿quieres que vayamos en la noche o que?- preguntaba lucy

-si porque no asi almenos asemos algo –decia erza

-pero yo quería en la tarde para saliendo ir a comer o algo .. asi –decia lucy

-mmm bien me parece buena idea .. pero .. déjame alistarme y tomar algo de medicina y ya estare mejor ¿si? –decia erza

-b-bien .. (ire con gray a decirle que iremos con erza y sting) .. me voy –decia lucy cerrando la puerta

-b-bien .hugg … creo que hacer coraje me ase mal …-decia erza

°en el cuarto de gray°

-haber piensa gray .. juvia TU NOVIA va a veni ... al parecer la quieres ENGAÑAR con tu amiga .. HAHAHA que te paza me doy vergüenza .. estar asi por una .. no dos mujeres a las cuales ..amo –decia gray acostado en la cama

-¡GRAY! –gritaba la rubia

-¿LUCY? IDIOTA CASI ME MATAS DE UN INFARTO –decia gray

-jajaja esa era la intención jaja –decia lucy muerta de risa

-a si que te parece si .. ¿yo te hago cosquillas eh? –decia gray ariba de lucy -

-haha jajajja d-d-de jaj –Ya .. jaja GRAY jajaja ya basta … ya .. g-ganaste … déjame –empunjandolo asia atrás- jaja tramposo ¬/¬ - decía lucy

-jaja ya vez hahah jajajja –decia gray muerto de risa

-GROCERO …. Ha se me olvidava decirte que erza y sting van a ir con nosotros al cine –decia lucy

-¿erza se siente mejor? … que alivio pensé que no ..-decia gray

-jaja ya vez ella es una luchadora en todo –decia lucy

-si .. aver esperoa ¿sting? –preguntaba grey

-jej es un amigo .. de .. por aquí … o algo asi –decia lucy

-un amigo .. bien … bueno voy al lobby a esperar a juvia … me dijo que llegaba en media hora –decia gray

-¡¿TAN RAPIDO?! ¿BIENE VOLANDO O QUE?-decia lucy

-no tengo ni la menor idea … adiós –decia gray cerando la puerta

-bien …. Ahora ire con sting –decia la rubia

°en el lobby°

-a esperar un largo rato …. …. Yo conozco ese cabello –decia gray viendo a una joven en recepción

-una habitación para 4 por favor

-claro .. aquí tiene

-gracias

-¿Dónde he visto ese cabello? …. Ya se quien es- decía gray mientras se dirigía asia la joven

-vamos al cuarto a dejar las cosas

-¡¿Mira?! –decia gray

-Hola gray –decia la albina

-¿q-que haces aquí? … bueno ya sabia que un día llegarías pero no me imagine que antes que nos fueranos-decia gray

-ya lo se pero el master nos dio a todos vacaciones por que el tenia que salir asi que el gremio esta cerrado "por vacaciones" .. y quería ver como esta lucy

-haa...a.a..a ¿y quien mas vino?- preguntaba gray

-emm solo cuatro personas saben en que hotel están una de ellas soy yo la segunda es juvia la tercera es el master y la cuarta es levy "y natsu pero quiero que se arreglen las cosas" y nomas –decia mira

-ha que bien ha ¿sabes donde esta juvia? –decia gray

-mm pregunto por tu habitación y se dirigo para aya no se la verdad –decia mira

-bien nos vemos ..-decia gray subiendo al ascensor

-bye…bye …. Ya puedes salir natsu –decia mira

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba escondido?-preguntaba natsu

-sabia que vendrías y a parte tu escondite no es muy bueno que digamos –quien en su sano juicio se esconde atrás de una palmera- y bien ¿me ayudas a subir las maletas? –preguntaba mira

-no por que .. tengo que reservar una habitación- decía natsu

-¡¿ME AYUDAS NATSU?! –decia no mas bien gritaba mira con su peculiar aura demoniaca

-¡AYE-SIR!-gritaba natsu

-en la habitación de gray-

-¿y que tal este?-mostrando un vestido negro y largo .. parecía para un funeral-preguntaba juvia

-muy negro-decia lucy

-¿y este?-era un vestido amarillo asta las rodillas con escote de corazón- decía juvia

-muy llamativo –decia lucy

-mmm ¡ya se cual¡…ESTE –decia juvia con un vestida asta las rodillas de color azul con negro y en la cintura un listón negro

-PERFECTO .. SOLO TE FALTA LOS TACONES Y EL PEINADO –decia lucy

-juvia ya tiene los indicados –decia pues juvia jaja

-¡JUVIA!- gritaba desde la puerta

-GRAY-SAMA …. JUVIA LO EXTRAÑO MUCHO … MUCHO –decia juvia mientras lloraba

-jaja bien me voy hago mal tercio aquí –decia lucy al dirigirse asia la puerta

-¡lucy espera! –decia gray

-¿Qué pasa?

-nos vemos en el lobby en una hora- decía gray

-bien-decia lucy

°En la habitación de mira°

-ya traje tu equipaje … (eres peor que erza) .. me voy –decia natsu

-según tu ¿Qué piensas hacer? –preguntaba mira

-ire a buscar a lucy…. pedirle disculpas y preguntarle una segunda oportunidad …. Si es que me la da –decia natsu

-haber .. en primer lugar creo que eso no serviría pedirle una oportunidad y en segunda ¿porque te aferras a ella?-preguntaba mira

-yo no estoy aferrado es solo que no quiero que este con alguien mas …. Diras que soy egoísta pero yo la quiero para mi solo y nadie mas- decía natsu

-bien te ayudare pero solo por que me gusta verlos juntos

-gracias mira… bien voy al lobby para recerbar una habitación –decia natsu dirigiéndose asia la puerta

-creeo que le debí decir que por eso reserve cuatro cuartos jeje

* * *

**Bien acabe espero actualizar mañana creo que será lo mas probable asi que los veo mañana ha y no olviden comentar**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola ¿Cómo estan? … espero que mucho mejor que yo jeje bien les dejo la conti ha y perdón si hay muchas faltas de ortografía es que estoy usando una compu que funciona con leña y pz por eso jaja bien …**

* * *

"Tu enemigo"

* * *

-haha estúpido gray como se le ocure que yo estaría en una hora lista ashhh y lo peor no se en que habitación esta sting ..creo que ire a recepción a preguntar …. –decia la rubia mientras subia en el ascensor

-detengan el ascensor –gritaba un joven

-ha claro –decia lucy

-muchas gracias ….disculpa mi pregunta pero ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntaba el joven

-ha… emm mi nombre es lucy mucho gusto –decia la rubia

-hoo asi que tu eres lucy mucho gusto … mi nombre es Rogue

-mucho gusto Rogue .. em ¿de donde me conoces? –preguntaba lucy

-A si em por mi amigo sting .. el habla mucho de ti .. esta .. fascinado –decia Rogue

-haha (mucha información) jeje emm ¿sabes donde esta? –decia lucy

-creeo que no a salido de la habitación mm ¿quieres venir conmigo? –decia rogué

-que .. ¿A dónde? –decia lucy

-a la habitación .. yo voy solo por unas cosas .. –decia rogué

-bien …. –decia lucy un poco nerviosa

°en el lobby°

-¡¿Cómo QUE NO HAY HABITACIONES?! ESO ES IMPOSIBLE ES UN GRAN HOTEL COMO PUEDE PASAR- gritaba natsu

-l-lo sentimos mucho .. –decia el gerente

-NO ES NO ¿NI UNA? ….. MALDICION .. –decia el decepcionado natsu

-lo sentimos –decia el asustado gerente

-creeo que ire con mira … talvez me dejen quedar un rato … aunque tengo miedo a que me mate ….- decía el asustado natsu

-°en el cuarto de sting°-

-asi .. que …. ¿q-que se te ofrece lucy?- decía sting

-ettoo pues …. ¿si quieres ir al cine conmigo? .. –preguntaba sting

-me voy necesito comprar unas cosas … adiós lucy –decia sting que ceraba la puerta

-je … je .. je –decia sting todo nervioso

-¿estas bien? Te noto muy nervioso .. –decia lucy

-si es solo que no me siento muy bien creo que tu amiga … esta .. erza me pego lo enfermo

-¿enserio? Jaja bien si no puedes no importa … espero que te mejores –decia lucy avanzando asia la puerta

-s-si … gracias lucy ¿te puedo ver mañana?- preguntaba sting

-mmm claro .. creo que me ire en la tarde asi que … -decia la rubia

-¿te vas? … pensé que ibas a durar mas tiempo … aquí ….conmigo –decica sting

-la verdad no lo se es solo que extraño a los del gremio … mis amigos –decia lucy

-entiendo .. bien mañana vamos a comer … en la playa ¿Qué te parece?- decía sting

-me parece muy buena idea jeje .. bien me voy … espero que te mejores .. sting –decia lucy cerrando la puerta

-también lo espero ….

-°en el Lobby°-

-ho …. GRAY … ¿llegaste temprano?- decía erza

-emm sii …. Juvia se esta acabando de alistarse .. y . .¿lucy?-perguntaba gray

-mm creo que fue por su amigo … sting –decia erza

-¡CHICOS! –gritaba una albina

-¿mira? ¿Qué ases aquí? –preguntaba erza

-de vacaciones jaja y ¿piensan salir? –preguntaba mira

-si al cine ¿quieres venir? –decia gray

-claro … aunque .. no vine sola –decia mira

-¿Quién mas vino contigo?-preguntaba erza

-emm verán conmigo vienieron 4 personas incluyéndome –decia mira

-¿osea que? –decia gray

-juvia, mi hermano …. Y "natsu"(susurando) –decia mira

-¿Quién? … no me digas que trajiste a ese idiota –decia erza

-sip … pero … tengo un plan para que al menos queden como amigos y siguan normales –decia mira

-mmm… tal vez sea buena idea –decia erza

-¿QUE ESTAN LOCAS LAS DOS O QUE? –decia gray

-¿quieres seguir viendo a lucy y a natsu sufrir?-decia mira

-no … pero … yo .. –decia gray

-lo se gray pero asi son las cosas –decia erza

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntaba mira

-una larga historia … creo que no es muy buen momento .. –decia gray

-¡HOLA! ¿YA ESTAN LISTOS?-decia lucy

-s-si (-_-U) pero esperemos a juvia .. ya no debe tardar jeje –decia gray

-bien me adelanto para comprar los boletos –decia lucy

-yo te acompaño –decia mira

-bien nos vemos en 10 minutos en la entrada del cine jeje –decia lucy

-¿Por qué no vaz erza? –preguntaba gray

-me estoy sintiendo mal …. Otra vez ….. creo que volveré a la cama –decia la verde de erza

-jaja si se te ve en la cara .. un lindo color verde jaja –decía el burlón de gray

-c-callate –decia erza mientras subial asencor

-genial … espero que no hagas una gran estupides natsu –decia gray

-¡¿Qué YO QUE?!-gritaba un pelirosa

-QUE TE IMPORTA YA VETE NO CRRES –decia gray

-Y PORQUE TU NO ME MANDAS PLAYBOY-decia natsu

-¿Qué NO VINISTES A VE R ALUCY? –preguntaba gray

-¿SI Y TI QUE TE IMPORTA EH?-GRITABA NATSU

-ME IMPORTA MUCHO …. SABES AHORA LO ENTIENDO EL PORQUE …. NATSU –decia gray

-¿de que hablas? –decia natsu

-entiendo porque amas a lucy … ella lo tiene todo … -decia gray

-lo se pero ….. perdóname .. malentendí todo … actué de manera impulsiva y no vi el daño que estaba haciendo … perdóname –decia natsu

-a mi no es quien debes pedirle disculpas si no a lucy .. ella enserio .. te ama ..y cuando la dejastes …. Se le rompió el corazón… -decia gray

-lo se fui un inbecil al hacer todo eso … es por eso que vine a areglar las cosas con lucy .. almenos que me perdone .. asi estaría feliz –decia natsu

-mas vale que te apresures si la quieres ….. te la están ganando – decía gray mientras subia al acensor

-¿de que hablas … quien?-preguntaba natsu

-son dos personas (cerrándose el elevador) .. sting y yo –decia gray

-¿Qué? …. No eso es imposible … bueno al menos ire a disculparme con ella y que elija al mejor … -decia natsu

°-en el cine-°

-creeo que nadie va a venir –decia la decepcionada lucy

-si lo se de seguro que erza fue a comer pasteles –decia mira con su aura negra

-jajja no ya los odia ….es por eso que esta enferma jaja comio 10 pasteles jaja –decia lucy atacada de risa

-¿enserio? Me hubiera gustado ver eso jaja .. ¿vamos a mi cuarto .. te invito a cenar jaja –decia mira con su dulce sonrisa

-claro …. –decia lucy

-a emm espera te preguntare algo .. muy importante –decia mira

-¿si que pasa? –decia lucy

-¿sigues amando a natsu?

* * *

**Jeje termine bien el cap que sigue creo que lo subiré asta el jueves bien ha no olviden comentar lo que quieran todo es bienvenido bye**


	11. Chapter 11

Hola .. . se que no eh actualizado .. pero ya volví … jaja bien les dejo la conti espero que les guste

* * *

"**Verdaderos sentimientos"**

* * *

-*- Después de que mira le hiciera a lucy la pregunta del millón .. las dos se fuero para la habitación de mira*-

-¿entonces? –preguntaba mira

-¿e-e-entonces que? …. –decia lucy muy nerviosa

-lo que te dije en el lobby … -decia mira con un aura de "si no me dices te lo saco a la fuerza"

-eetto … pues yo .. emm ¿Qué vamos a cenar? –dec ia lucy

-muy bien Lucy Heartfilia no quería llegar a este punto pero .. SI NO ME DICES .. TE ARE SUFRIR ALGO HORRIBLE …. ASI ¿ME LO DIRAS YA O QUIERES QUE LLEGE A ESE EXTREMO? –decia la diabólica mira

-bien yo .. emmm haa esta bien te lo dire yo s- interrumpida brutalmente por la puerta

-haa lo siento lucy no te vi no era mi intención golperte con la puerta ("pero también quien se pone a un lado de la puerta") –decia gray

-e-esta bien .."me salvaste ahora ya no me matara mira" –decia lucy

-m-mira ¿estas bien? te noto e-enojada .. –decia gray

-bien lucy .. no te as salvado ME DICES O TAMBIEN GRAY SUFRIRA –decia mira

-¡¿Qué?¡ ¿YO? NO ESPERA …, YO LO UNICO QUE VINE ERA PARA INVITARLAS A CENAR T-TODOS ESTAN EN EL RESTAURANTE DEL HOTEL ¡NO ME MATES¡-gritaba gray

-si no nos mates –abrazando a gray- soy muy joven para morir … -decia lucy

-bien se salvaron .. ¡vamos a cenar¡ -decía mira mientras cerraba la puerta

-c-creo q-q-qq-que viviremos un día mas –decia lucy

-AYE …. –decia gray

-jaja ya ni ersa me pone tan nerviosa- decía gray

-ni tú te la crees jaja .. bien vamos –ayudándolo a a ponerse de pie –tenemos que llegar antes de que se nos aga tarde –decia lucy

-oye .. espera ..-decia gray sujetándola de la mano

-¿Qué pasa? .. gray –decia lucy

-que me dirías si te dijera que .. creo que me gustas ..(¬/¬) –decia gray

-¿yo? .. pero .. yo te ayude a que te declararas a juvia … yo .. pensé que tu amas a juvia y que por eso estas con ella ¿cierto? … tu es decir yo creí que yo nunca a ti te gustaría es por eso que yo …. –trataba de decir algo Lucy pero de los nervio no se entendía nada

-espera ¿te gusto? O ¿te gustaba? –decia gray

-yo te quería gray y mucho .. pero Natsu se empezó a acercar más y después tu dijiste que te gustaba juvia asi que me confundí y .. –decia lucy

-no digas mas ya lo entiendo … en pocas palabras te gustaba pero te dije que me gustaba juvia y es por eso que te fuiste con .. Natsu ¿algo asi verdad? –decia gray

-si .. es muy complicado de decir .. Bien pero somos todavía amigos ¿verdad? –decia lucy

-si tienes razón .. es mejor así .. ya que a ti te sigue gustando Natsu ¿verdad? –decia gray

-si .. a el yo .. lo amo –decía lucy toda sonrojada

-lo se y también ese idiota te ama a ti –decía gray dirigiéndose así a la puerta

-…

-¿vamos? –preguntaba gray

-si .. (*Natsu*) –decia lucy

*-en el restaurante-*

-¿ya estamos todos? –preguntaba erza

-aver … creo que falta emm gray y lucy .. si solo ellos –decia mira

-bien …. (mas vale que vengan o los mato) –decia erza

-¿ya están listos para ordenar? –preguntaba el mesero

-si .. me podría traer pollo a la mediterania –decia Natsu

-para mi emmm un tempura –decia erza

-juvia quiere Sopa de Miso y Tofu –decia pues juvia jaja

-yo quiero mmm Melón y lichis con sirope de yuzu –decia elfman

-uyy que delicado –decia Natsu

-un hombre debe de cuidar su imagen asi son los hombres –decia elfman

-si claro jaja –decia Natsu

-ahah llegamos .. muy apenas jaja –decia gray

-si muy apenas –decia lucy sin notar la presencia del pelirosa

-¿también van a ordenar?- preguntaba el mesero

-si emm a mi me da un curry y ¿tu que quieres lucy? –decia gray

-lo mismo –decia lucy

-bien ¿y de tomar? –preguntaba el mesero

-yo quiero soda no se ustedes mira

-igual –univoz

-bien en unos minutos les traigo su orden- decia el mesero

-y…. que tal si saliendo de aquí ¿vamos a ver una película?- decía erza que trataba de romper el silencio

-me parece muy buena idea .. o mejor mañana vamos todos a la playa ya que ustedes se van .. –decia mira

- si por que no –decia lucy

-a juvia le gusta la idea ("así estrenare mi nuevo traje de baño y solo me vera me gray-sama") –decia juvia

-si eta bien ("espero que mañana …..ha da igual ")-decia gray

-aquí tienen lo que me pidieron –decía el mesero

-¡itadakimasu! -uni-vos

*Después de una larga y callada cena*

-¿van a querer un postre? –preguntaba el mesero

-y-yo paso –decia erza

-hoh que pasa erza que no te encantaba comer pastel –decia mira

-si .. no me siento muy bien .. para comer pastel –decia erza

-jaja que penita me das jaja –decía mira con su aura demoniaca

-je .. je … je . creo que mejor nos trae la cuenta –decía erza

-enseguida-

-mm aguww creo que me iré primero me dio un poco de sueño .. –decía Lucy que después de darse cuenta hasta el final de la cena (y se queja de que Natsu es lento) que Natsu estaba ahí

-esperen ay que ver cuánto nos toca pagar a cada quien –decía gray

-no ya vámonos .. loki me dio su membresía .. dijo que también venia muy seguido aquí … -decia lucy

-QUE ¿TAMBIEN AQUÍ? –decia mira y erza

-juvia no se sorprende –decia juvia jaja

-b-bien .. vamos a pagar … -decía gray

-si quieren váyanse yo lo pago con el dinero de loki ( jeje me la debías loki) –decia lucy

-bien –decían todos excepto un peli rosa

-bien a qui tiene – decía el mesero

-gracias … -decia lucy mientras se levantaba de la mesa

-¡oye! Lucy .. ¿podemos hablar? –decia el peli rosa mientras la sujetaba su mano

- bien .. Natsu –decía mientras se dirigían asía la puerta

-*En la playa*-

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? Es muy tarde (son las once de la noche y yo ya deberia dormir -_-U) .. –decia lucy

-solo quería que hablemos… nosotros solos –decia Natsu

-¿y de que quieres hablar? – preguntaba lucy

-¿tu amas a alguien? –decia Natsu

-etto (a ver Lucy respira no lo veas por que si lo ves te pierdes en el ... YA a ver Lucy relájate y dile todo) etto .. veras … yo

-ha espera antes de que nada .. lo siento .. fui un cobarde .. te deje y yo no quería a serlo los estúpidos celos me cegaron .. por favor perdóname .. Lucy –decia Natsu

-que fácil ¿no lo crees? …. Venir a tratar de reponer algo con un solo "lo siento" .. Pensé que lo que me dijiste aquella vez era verdad … solo días después de la muerte de mi padre pensé: "estoy sola" … pero tu me dijiste: "Tu nunca estarás sola .. tienes al gremio que te quiere y a mí que te quiere demasiado " así que si quieres llorar as lo estás en tu derecho pero nunca digas que estas sola porque … yo jamás te dejare … yo te protegeré… te cuidare y te amaré" .. Entonces lo que me dijiste era mentira … -deia lucy mientras rompía en llanto

-NO te equivocas lo que dije era verdad lucy mírame "YO SIEMPRE TE VOY AMAR" no quiero ser el villano de tu historia … -decia Natsu

-¿ENTONSES POR QUE TE FUISTE? …. –decia lucy

-por que .. pensé que tu eras la novia de gray .. los escuche aquella vez en el parque … sabes sufrí .. pensando en que te había perdido .. y nunca me di cuenta que al alejarme también te asía daño a ti … en verdad lo siento tanto – decía Natsu

-te fuiste por eso .. estúpido Natsu … en verdad eres un estúpido y egoísta .. –decia lucy limpiándose las lagrimas

-siempre soy egoísta cuando estoy contigo … porque te quiero para mi solo para mi … -decia Natsu mientras se acercaba a la rubia

-eres un tonto … de verdad lo eres – decía lucy mientras que la distancia entre sus labios se cerraba poco a poco

-pero ahora en adelante .. soy tu tonto –decia Natsu mientras cerraba el estrecho espacio y depositando un dulce y cálido beso

-anda que li- decía mira

-shhhh cállate no rompas el momento –decia erza detrás de un arbusto

-ashh tu y tu amargoso en el ambiente –decia mira

-yo y mi que … bien cállate y hay que seguir oyendo-decia erza

-oye ¿crees que se vuelva una escena como tus libros e-c-c-h-i ? –decia mira

-c-callate ¬/¬ mira o nos van e escuchar – decía erza

-bien me callo ji ji –decia mira

-recuperando el aliento- yo non sabia que hacer … Natsu –decia lucy

-¿eh? ¿Por qué? ¿eres mi novia? Asi que … (ya no se que decir haa haber Natsu practicaste toda la mañana para este momento) –decia Natsu

-(¬¬) a ver espera un segundo ¿Cuándo me lo pediste que lo fuera? –decia lucy

- a-ahh no te dije jeje lo siento me perdí un poco bien Lucy … ¿quieres ser la novia de este idiota? –preguntaba Natsu

-jaja creo que si te cae el apodo ese jaja –decia lucy entre risas

-d-déjame – decía el avergonzado Natsu

- claro que si Natsu –decía Lucy

* * *

**Jeje lo termine ceo que fue el más largo capitulo pero bueno espero que les allá gustado … mañana subo el capítulo fina espero… -_-U**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todos jeje bien les dejo el final de mi historia espero que les guste**

* * *

**¿mi final feliz?**

* * *

*Después de una larga noche para Lucy, Natsu, mira y erza (las últimas dos solo andaban de metiches xD) todo volvió a la normalidad al día siguiente .. bueno no todo

-haaa .. no me quiero levantar (¬¬) estúpido Natsu por su culpa no pude dormir HAHAHA ya no me quiero ir .. (TT-TT) ha espera .. ¿Sting? .. que le diré a el .. "sabes de que … tengo novio" no se oye muy feo .. "Sting perdón .. pero ya tengo a alguien que me ama" … eso podría ser … ESPERA porque estoy diciendo esto .. el es mi amigo el ya sabia lo que paso entre Natsu y yo .. pero el … necesito hablar con el … haa a ver que horas son mm … ¿Qué? YA ES MUY TARDE (12pm) NO VOY A ALCANSAR CORRE CORREE! –decia lucy toda exaltada

-SHH lucy por favor sigo durmiendo –decia la peli roja

-PERO SI YA ES MUY TARDE VAMOS ERZA ARIBA YA! –gritaba lucy mientras se iba a bañar

-si lo que digas .. aaha .. ("si supieras que ya se todo me matas") –decia erza

-*En la habitación de mira*-

-genial ya amaneció y no pude dormir –decía mira

-hermana .. son las 12 (-_-U) ¿que no piensas ir a la playa?- decía Elfman

-si es verdad vamos –decia mira

*-En la playa-*

-genial les dije que vendríamos temprano (¬¬) TEMPRANO! PERO PARA ELLOS TEMPRANO ES LAS 12 (¬¬*) VAMOS JUVIA EMPEZEMOS VAMOS A JUGAR A ALGO MIENTRAS VIENEN –decia gray mientras jalaba a juvia del brazo

-g-grey-sama ….. me duele –decia juvia

-ah perdón .. me estrese .. perdón –decia gray

-juvia lo perdona … ¿te pasa algo gray-sama? –preguntaba juvia

-no … estoy bien .. –decia gray

-hoh ya veo .. no le quieres contar a juvia .. ¿verdad?

-si .. es solo que .. no te quiero herir .. pero si no te lo digo … te are daño-decia gray

-no importa si tu lo dices gray-sama .. juvia te puede perdonar .. –decía juvia

-bien .. es mejor escucharlo de mi que de otra persona .. bien .. estos días que estaba aquí .. con erza y lucy .. yo … empecé a enamorarme de lucy –decia gray

-¿Por qué? ¿juvia no es lo suficiente buena para ti? –decia juvia

-no es eso tu eres perfecta …. Pero yo vi lo que Natsu ve en ella .. pero se lo dije .. y la verdad me dijo que yo a ella le gustaba pero .. me enamore de ti y ella me dijo que Natsu empezó a acercarse mas a lucy .. y asi –decia gray

-aver si entendí .. tu me amas ¿verdad? –preguntaba juvia

-si YO TE AMO –decia gray

-con eso me conformo .. lucy te dijo que no en pocas palabras –decia juvia

-si y creo que trato de regañarme jeje –decia el apenado gray

-claro que si juvia hubiera echo lo mismo –decia juvia

-perdon –decia gray

-no te preocupes .. Juvia te ama –decia juvia

-¡HOLA!- gritaba Natsu

-¿Cómo QUE HOLA? EHEH ES MUY TARDE CEREBRO QUEMADO –decia el furioso de gray

-ME QUEDE DORMIDO ¿ACASO NO PUEDO? EHE PLAYBOY –decia Natsu

-USTEDES DOS SEPARENCE –gritaba erza

-AYE-SIR –univoz

-QUE NUNCA PUEDE LLEVARSE BIEN EHHH –decia erza

-e-es que y-yo bueno el –trataba de tranquilizarse gray

-e-el empezó –decia Natsu

-MAS VALE QUE NO ESTROPEN NADA O VERAN –decia erza mientras se sentaba en la arena

-¿y lucy? –preguntaba Natsu

-dijo que en un rato nos alcanzaba –decia era

-hoo .. bien – unas carreras hielito –decia Natsu

-bien quien llege asta mm donde esta elfman y lo tira gana –decia gray

-bien yo seré la juez –decia erza

-AYE –univoz

-en sus marcas …. Listos …. Fuera! –gritaba la titana

-juvia pensó que podía estar mas tiempo con mi gray-sama –decía juvia

-ya sabes como son .. para ellos todo es competir –decia erza

-vaya pensé que te les ibas a unir –decia mira

-no gracias soy mas madura que estos par de idiotas –decia erza

-ha enserio … ¿Qué tal una competencia de castillos de aren –decia mira

-me parece bien –decia erza

-genial juvia se queda sola –decia juvia

-vamos juvia si quieres participar tienes que apurarte ¡! –gritaba erza

-voy! –gritaba juvia

*En la habitación de Sting*

-oye rouge ¿vas a salir? –preguntaba el rubio

-si .. iré por unas cosas –decía rogué mientras cerraba la puerta

-etto .. ¿esta Sting? –preguntaba lucy

-si .. pasa –decia rogué mientras se iba

-gracias … je "que raro" –decia lucy mientras entraba al cuarto

-¡lucy! ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya iba por ti .. como acordamos –decia Sting

-ahh … hablando de eso … creo que no es lo correcto –decia lucy

-¿Por qué no? … yo quiero estar contigo .. antes de que te vayas –decia Sting mientras se acercaba a la rubia

-b-bueno … es que veras .. y-yo ya me arregle c-con Natsu –decia lucy mientras escapaba de Sting

-HOH .. ¿y? .. no me importa te dije que lo que me gusta no lo dejo ir tan rápido –decia sting

-q-que .. mejor me voy –decia la rubia

-cres que te dejare ir –estaba enfrente de la puerta- tu vaz a ser mía ¿Qué no lo entiendes? … lucy yo te amo –decia Sting mientras la acorralaba contra la pared

-d-dejame .. yo no te quiero .. a-aléjate de mi -empujándolo – yo ya tengo a Natsu .. el me ama y yo a el –decia lucy

-ya te dije que eso no me importa –agarrándole las manos- .. tu serás para mi quieras o no –decia Sting

-DEJAME … PORFAVOR .. YA DEJAME –decia lucy tratándose de quitárselo de encima

-vaya eres mas ruda de lo que pensé .. –tirándola al sillón – pero no puedes contra mi soy mas fuerte que tu –decia stin mientras le lamia el cuello

-NO …. SUELTAME (que hago lucy piensa … Natsu tiene buen oído ¿no? Si grito me escuchara … ayúdenme) NO TE QUIERO ASER DAÑO –decia lucy

-pero yo a ti si –agarrándola del cuello- ¿no me digas que no me quieres? –decia Sting

-DEJAME (un poco mas ya las tengo) ¡LOKI! –gritaba lucy mientras invocaba a loki

-¡DEJALA! –gritaba loki

-valla eres de las primeras en pelear –decia Sting

-¿primeras? … ERES UN INBECIL –gritaba la rubia

-lucy vete yo me encargo de este .. ve con los demás estarás mas segura con ellos –decía loki

-cerrare la puerta .. ¿bien? –decia mientras salía corriendo

-aver que tenemos aquí un espíritu estelar .. ase tiempo que no veía uno .. genial –decía Sting

-tienes el honor de ser derrotado por el líder de ellos –decia loki

-aun mejor veamos .. ¿Quién puede ganar? –decía Sting

-ya veras –decia loki

*En el lobby*

-bien llegue cierto la playa .. CORRE! –gritaba lucy

-¿te sucede algo? .. lucy –decia rouge

-n-no estoy bien .. se em olvido que mis amigos están en la playa .. jeje adiós –decia la rubia mientras corría atreves del hotel

-("escapo … me alegro de que este bien") –pensaba rouge mientras subía al elevador

-*En la playa*-

-¡TE GANE!-gritaba gray

-JAJA PUES YO LE QUITE SU TRAJE DE BAÑO JAJAJ-decia Natsu

-¡ESO NO ES DE HOMBRES! –gritaba el desnudo de elfman

-¡JAJAJAJ ¡ -reía gray y Natsu

-¿ya te das por vencida? –decia mira que estaba arriba de un gran castillo de arena

-ja no me hagas reír –decia erza estaba igua que mira

-¿Cuándo empezaron a jugar a la guerra? –decia juvia

-vaya eso si que son enormes castillos –decia gray y Natsu (los castillos eran del tamaño del hotel que serian 10 pisos)

-estamos jugando a la guerra ¿quieren jugar? –preguntaba erza

-asen su castillo o se unen a nosotros como equipo –decia la maléfica mira

-etto a ver .. si asemos un castillo no matan las dos .. pero si nos unimos con erza mira nos mata .. o nos unimos con mira y erza nos mata .. en total donde sea morimos (-_-U) –decían gray y Natsu

-chicos! –gritaba lucy

-hola lucy .. ¿estas bien estas pálida? –preguntaba gray

-si .. ya estoy mejor –decia lucy

-¿en verdad ¿ -preguntaba Natsu

-s-si .. esperen -¡cerrar puerta! –gritaba lucy

-¿invocaste a alguien? –preguntaba gray

-si jeje a loki .. –decia lucy

-vuélvelo a invocar .. queremos competir contra el –decian Natsu y gray

-no ay necesidad .. 3 .. 2 .. 1 chadan –decia lucy mientras loki aparecía

-sorprendente .. eres genial lucy –decia Natsu

-jaj lo se

-EXPLICAME QUE FUE TODO ESO LUCY! –decía el molesto de loki

-se entero de que utilice su membresía para pagar la cena de ayer jej –decia lucy

-QUE TU ¡!QUE! –decia a un mas molesto loki

-jaja jaja ven te lo explico ven –decia lucy mientras se centava lejos de ellos

-eso no ocurrió dime ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntaba loki

-si .. porfavor no le digas a nadie ¿si? .. Natsu se pondría como loco y podría destruir e hotel (-_-U) –decia lucy

-bien .. pero que no vuelva a pasar si –decia loki

-si ya nunca mas pasara .. tengo a Natsu .. –decia lucy

-bien me voy .. tengo cosas que hacer en el mundo espiritual –decia loki mientras desaparecía

-gracias .. loki –decia lucy

-¡OYE LUCY! VAMOS A NADAR –gritaba Natsu

-ya voy

*-en la habitación de Sting*-

-vaya si que te pasaste esta vez –decia rogué

-je ¿tu crees? No importa la próxima vez que la vea .. la mato –decia Sting

-como tu quieras .. la verdad no mi interesa .. –decia rogué

-la próxima .. te mato .. lucy –decia Sting

*en la playa*

-OYE NO NADES TAN RAPIDO .. –decia Lucy

-ven .. yo te ayudo –decia Natsu mientras la levantaba

-KYYAA POVRE DE TI QUE ME AVIENTES EH –decia lucy que se aferraba al cuello de natsu

-no tenia planeado hacer eso jaj –soltándola y poniéndola enfrente de el – esto estaba planeado –decía Natsu mientras le daba un beso .. un gran beso

-t-tramposo .. –decia lucy que se despegaba de el

-jaja por que .. yo te dije que eres mi y de nadie mas –decia Natsu abrazándola

-si lo se –decia lucy mientras brotan lagrimas

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿dije algo mal? –preguntaba Natsu

-es solo que estoy feli de que este conmigo –decia lucy

-siempre estar contigo no dudes de ello jeje – decía Natsu que se subía a lucy en la espalda

-bien –

-¡CHICOS HORA DE IRNOS O SE NOS VA EL TREN!-gritaba erza

-AYE-SIR

*dos horas después en la estación de tren*

Que mal ¿Cuándo vuelven? –preguntaba mira

-jeje mas bien cuando regresan –decia erza

-jaj ya veremos .. bien suba ya es tarde se ira sin ustedes

-¿no te importa que juvia se vaya con gray-sama?- preguntaba juvia

-no esta bien.. adiós – decía mira

-*dentro del tren*-

-¿cuáles son nuestros asientos?- preguntaba gray

-mm ah estos –decia erza cantándose

-g-genial … m-moriré –decia Natsu

-jaja ven vamos a los de enseguida –decía lucy mientras arrastraba a Natsu

-b-bien …. Hugggggg … moriré –decia Natsu

-jaj menso claro que no –recargándose en el hombro de Natsu – si mueres ¿quieres que me quede sola? –preguntaba lucy

-n-no nunca .. (moriré) .. –decia Natsu

-oye .. ¿y Happy? –preguntaba lucy

-lo deje en tu casa … -decia mientras se dormía

-QUE! SOLO .. –decia lucy

-no está charle y Wendy –decía Natsu mientras dormía

-haa que alivio –decía lucy mientras cerraba los ojos

-a por cierto juvia olvido decirte –decía juvia

-q-que? –decia el medio dormido de Natsu

-vas a hacer abuelo … -decia juvia

-haa eso … espera QUE! –gritaba Natsu

-jajaj .. –univoz

-esta bien ¿seremos abuelos? –decia lucy

-eso parece .. vaya cuando estoy contigo se me olvida lo mareado –decia Natsu abrazando a lucy

-que raro –dándole un beso en la frente –

-jaja … te amo lucy –decia Natsu mirando fijamente a la rubia

-y yo a ti Natsu … -dándole un beso - ¿pero un vuelvas a espiarme asi? Entendido –decia lucy

-si lo se la próxima .. te preguntare primero –decia Natsu

-jaja tonto .. pero así te amo

* * *

***-FIN-***

* * *

**Bien espero que les gustara mi historia y nos veremos en ootra bye cuídense **


End file.
